One Starry Night
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is put undercover and gone from her family and friends for 3 years before she is able to come back home with her daughter, will she be able to have the happiness and peace she deserves or will her undercover work put not only her life and happiness in danger but the rest of her family as well
1. Chapter 1

One Starry Night-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sat and looked out the car window as she drove past the city limits sign, she closed her yes and she was where she never thought she'd be again, she was home. She had been gone from Virginia for almost 3 years, gone from the job she loved and the people that shared her life.

She sighed as she looked in the rear view mirror, she smiled and then pulled up in front of the house she had just purchased earlier in the week. As she pulled up beside her house she got out and stood looking around, everything was beautiful, more beautiful than she ever remembered.

As Penelope opened the door she smiled as she picked the sleeping 27 month old out of her booster seat and carried her up the walk toward the front door. She had arranged for her stuff to be shipped so everything was already inside and set up.

She walked through her front door and smiled as the picture that greeted her every morning hung over the fireplace, in it was her and the team the last night she was in town. She could see everything like it was happening yesterday.

Flashback:

Penelope had suddenly agreed to take a job in California, a job that took everybody by surprise especially her best friend and the only man that had ever owned her heart, Derek Morgan. Her family wanted to take her out to drinks and not wanting to disappoint them she agreed.

They were sitting at their favorite table laughing, talking and drinking, she wanted to remember this night forever because it would be the last night that she would probably be here for a long time. She was sitting and talking to JJ and Emily when she saw Derek hold out his hand and said, "dance with me sweetness".

She looked up at him and said, "you know I don't dance sugar", he pulled her to her feet and said, "tonight you do baby girl". She giggled and said, "alright hotstuff, alright" as he led her to the center of the floor and pulled her into his arms.

They danced and danced neither wanting to let the other go, she closed her eyes and enjoyed being in the arms of her best friend, the only man she'd ever loved. She felt her heart racing as she felt his lips against her neck, at first it was so light that she thought she was imagining it.

Then she felt him lightly sucking and nipping at her skin, she then looked into his lust filled eyes and then his hand was on her cheek, gently caressing it. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and then that kiss was followed by another and another as they clawed at each other.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "let me love you tonight", she nodded her head yes as they quickly said their good nights as he pulled her from the bar. They stumbled to his truck, she had already put her car in storage so she rode to the bar with him.

As they climbed into his truck he pulled her into his arms again as their lips found each other, as she felt his lips on hers she knew that this was going to be the best and worst night of her life.

End Of Flashback:

Penelope was pulled back to reality when she heard her almost 27 month old crying, she blew out a deep breath and said, "welcome home Garcie, welcome home" as she headed back through the house toward her daughters room. As she held Charlotte Francine Morgan in her arms she wondered about her family, her friends and how they would react to her being home again.


	2. Chapter 2

I One Starry Night-Ch 2

The next morning Penelope had Charlotte sitting in her high chair eating breakfast, the little girl reminded her so much of Derek and that brought a smile to her face. The little girl was snarled her nose as Penelope tried to give her more cereal.

Penelope said, "are you full baby"?, Charlotte started nodded her head and babbling something, Penelope said, "did she really" causing Charlotte to laugh. She wiped her little girls mouth and then got her out of her chair and put her down and watched her run across the floor.

As she cleaned up the mess from their breakfast memories of the first night she tried to call Derek, the night that she found out she was pregnant with Charlotte. She sighed as the memories of that night brought a tear to her eyes.

Flashback:

Penelope sat happily looking at the papers in her hand, the papers that said she was pregnant, 12 weeks pregnant with her best friends child. She grinned as she dialed his number and after a few rings that smile fell when a woman answered and said, "hello". She felt her heart racing, she didn't recognize the voice at all but she took a deep breath and readied herself to speak.

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "is Derek there"?, she said, "he's busy right now, who's this"?, Penelope said, "Penelope Garcia, I'm Dereks best friend". The woman said, "my name is Savannah Hayes and I'm Dereks fiancée", Penelopes heart started racing, even faster than it had been.

She said, "f f fiancée"?, Savannah said, "yes, we got engaged last month", Penelope said, "can you tell him to please give me a call back, their is something I need to talk to him about". Savannah said, "why don't you tell me what it is and I'll make sure he gets the message".

Penelope said, "this is something I need to tell him, I want him to hear this from me", Savannah got quiet for a few seconds and Penelope said, "Savannah, Savannah are you still there"?, she said, "yes, I'm here and I know what you want to tell him".

She said, "I don't think you do Sav" and Savannah cut her off by saying, "you you little tramp, you're pregnant aren't you"?, Penelope said, "yes, yes I am and I want to talk to him". Savannah said, "listen to me and listen good you will not now or ever talk to Derek, my Derek about your bastard child".

Penelope said, "this baby is mine and his, he or she was conceived by our love and he has the right to know all about it". Savannah laughed and said, "he'll never get this message, you moved away Penelope for a new job, you left him and I swooped in".

Penelopes mouth flew open and Savannah said, "I'll make sure that you're never able to get hold of him again, Penelope, ever". Before the call ended Savannah said, "you or nobody else is going to wreck what Derek and I have, not now or ever".

End Of Flashback:

Penelope smiled as Charlotte squealed as she ran across the living room floor toward her mom, Penelope picked the little girl up and said, "come on princess it's time for us to get ready, mommy has a job interview this morning, albeit a surprise interview and hopefully you'll get to meet some of mommys family'.

Charlotte babbled something and Penelope tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "let's get you ready and then mommy has to get ready" as they headed up the stairs to get ready for her interview. About an hour later Penelope and Charlotte are walking off the elevator on her favorite floor, the BAU floor.

The doors opened and she grinned as she stepped off, she looked around and saw the bullpen empty of her friends, all except Hotch who was up in his office. She took Charlotte by the hand and led her up the stairs toward her once boss and always friend.

Hotch looked up when he heard a knock at his door, he said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Penelope and a little girl, he quickly got up and said, "come in Garcia, come in". He then pulled her into his arms and hugged her and said, "it's been a long time".

Penelope said, "that it has bossman", he looked down at the little girl and said, "and who's this little angel here"?, Penelope said, "Hotch this is Charlotte Francine Morgan". Hotch looked at her and had no doubt at all who her father was, he smiled and looked up at Penelope and said, "does Morgan know"?, she shook her head and said, "no, not yet".

Hotch blew out a deep breath and said, "what can I do for you and Charlotte today"?, she said, "I'm hoping that I can get my old job back". He smiled and said, "are you sure that you want to come back here to work, after everything that happened I mean".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm sure, I've been gone long enough, it's time for me to get my life back", Hotch held out his hand and said, "welcome back Garcia". She shook hands with him and said, "thanks bossman, thank you so so much, you have nooooo idea how much I appreciate this".

He smiled and said, "now I think it's time for the team to meet their new analyst", she said, "but but what about Charlotte, he can't see her, not yet"?, Hotch said, "don't worry Anderson can stay here in my office with her while the team gets the news that you're back.

Penelope smiled down at Charlotte as Hotch sent a group text to the team, when he was finished he closed his office blinds and headed out into the hall. He said, "give me about 3 minutes and then come on in", she nodded her head and said, "will do bossman, will do".

Anderson and Charlotte were having a blast and Penelope said, "mommy will be right back, you be a good girl for Anderson", she babbled something and Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "if you need anything Anderson I'm right next door".

Anderson nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "we'll be fine", Penelope took a deep breath and then headed out the door and headed toward the round table room. Hotch was talking to the team and he said, "I want you all to meet your new analyst".

Derek said, "come on Hotch, who is it"?, Hotch smiled and said, "here she is now"?, everybody turned to see her standing in the doorway with a nervous smile on her face. Everybody headed over to her, everybody but Derek, all he could do was stand there and stare at her.

She looked up at him when he finally said, "baby girl, baby girl is it really you"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's me hotstuff, it's really me" as he threw his arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3

One Starry Night-Ch 3

Penelope smiled as she pulled away and said, "it's good to see you, good to see you all again", JJ said, "Garcie why haven't you called us, any of us"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I will explain it all to you, everything I promise but right now I just want to see your smiling faces".

The little family sat laughing, talking and catching up, Penelope found out that along with Henry JJ and Spencer have a little boy named Michael". She smiled and said, "awwww how gorgeous" as she looked through picture after picture of her new nephew.

Her attention then went to Emily and Hotch as she saw picture after picture of their 9 month old daughter Samantha Grace Hotchner. Penelope smiled and said, "I'm honored Em, honored that you gave your little angel my middle name".

Emily said, "we wanted her to be named after a strong woman and Grace just seemed like the perfect middle name for her". Hotch said, "we can't wait for you to meet her", Penelope said, "and I can't wait to meet her bossman".

Her eyes then went to the wedding band on Dereks hand and she said, "and what about you hotstuff"?, he stuck his hands in his pocket and said, "well I, I". She pulled his hand out of his pocket and said, "I see you married Savannah".

Derek said, "how did you know about Savannah"?, she said, "sooooo are their any little hotstuffs running around yet"?, he smiled and pulled out his cell. She said, "awwwww he's a chip off the old block, look at this handsome little fella".

Derek said, "his name is Hank Spencer Morgan", Penelope said, "I love that name", Derek said, "Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother in the world". Reid smiled and said, "he's such a good little boy and Henry and Jack love him to death".

Penelope said, "how old is he hotstuff"?, Derek said, "18 months old", she hugged him and said, "congratulations, you deserve to be happy". Derek said, "what about you, don't you deserve to be happy to goddess"?, she said, "I am happy sugar, I am".

Dave said, "what haven't you contacted any of us kitten, we've missed our oracle", Penelope said, "and I've missed you all to so so much". Everybody listened as she said, "as you know I left for another job", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

She said, "I liked my job and they definitely kept me busy and I got several promotions one of which gave me this" as she pulled out an agent badge. Emily said, "congratulations", she said, "thanks Em", Derek said, "so you're not an analyst any more"?, she said, "oh no I am, I'm still the all seeing, all knowing oracle but for a while I was an agent".

Hotch said, "for a while"?, she said, "yeah, well a case come up, one involving the Hernandez cartel", Reid said, "the Jose Hernandez cartel"?, she nodded her head yes. Reid said, "what happened during that case, did they put you under cover"?, she nodded her head yes again.

Dave said, "what happened"?, Penelope said, "I was under cover for almost 6 months and some things happened, things that I never thought would happen". Derek said, "like what baby girl"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I I I killed somebody, I had to".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "what happened"?, before she could answer his question she heard crying coming from the door. She looked up and saw Anderson walking toward her, she said, "excuse me" and ran to meet him.

Charlotte went to reaching for her, she took the little girl and said, "it's okay little one mommy's here, mommy's here". Everybody looked at each other and then at her and in unison said, "MOMMY", Penelope smiled and nervously said, "everybody I'd like for you to meet Charlotte Francine Garcia".

She swallowed hard and then looked Derek in the eyes and said, "Morgan", Derek felt his heart racing as he looked from Penelope to Charlotte. He said, "Morgan, she's, she's mine"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes, she's yours, she's our little girl".

Derek walked over to her and said, "she's beautiful", Penelope said, "would you like to hold her"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "please". Penelope handed her over to him and she said, "it's okay princess this is your daddy, daddy's got you".

Derek looked at the scared little girl and said, "daddy's never gonna let anybody hurt you or your mommy, not now, not ever" as he kissed her chubby little cheek. Their attention then went to the door as they heard, "DEREK MICHAEL MORGAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"?, they looked to see a very angry woman standing in the door.

Penelope felt her heart racing when Derek said, "Savannah I'd like for you to meet my daughter", Savannah said, "YOUR WHAT"? as she stalked closer to them.


	4. Chapter 4

One Starry Night-Ch 4

Charlotte started crying and Penelope reached and took her daughter and said, "come to mommy baby", Derek then took Savannah by the arm and led her from the room. Savannah looked over her shoulder and said, "do not try to handle me Derek".

When they stopped in the hall he said, "we can talk in my office, I won't have you scaring my daughter", she said, "your daughter, what about me, what about our son"?, Derek said, "we'll talk about it in my office". Penelope swallowed hard and said, "is it wrong of me to say I don't like her"?, Dave grinned and said, "not at all kitten, not at all" as they circled around Charlotte to get to meet her.

Penelope said, "Lotte this is your nonno and your uncle Hotch and aunt Emily, uncle Reid and aunt JJ", the little girl smiled and laid her head down on Penelopes shoulder. JJ said, "who took care of Charlotte while you were under cover"?, Penelope said, "a good friend, a very good friend Amelia", everybody listened as she started explaining about everything that happened while she was under cover.

Meanwhile in Dereks office Savannah said, "who was that woman"?, Derek said, "you have no right anymore to know anything about my life". Savannah looked down at the band on his hand and said, "we're still married so yes sir I do".

Derek said, "we both know this is just a formality Savannah, you are no longer my wife and I'm certainly not your husband, not any more". Savannah ran her hand down his chest and said, "I know that you haven't forgotten what we're like together, we're explosive".

Derek pushed his hands away and said, "what do you want, why are you here"?, she said, "Hank had a check up today and I wanted to let you know that everything is okay". Derek smiled and said, "that's good, I'm glad to hear that".

Savannah said, "do you still want to keep him this weekend"?, Derek said, "of course I do", she said, "good, I'll have him ready for you". Derek nodded his head and said, "I'll be there to pick him up when I get off work here", Savannah said, "alright Derek" as she turned and walked toward the door.

She turned around and said, "and I under no circumstances want my son around that woman and her bastard daughter, do you hear me"?, Derek said, "Hank is my son and Charlotte is my daughter so they are going to get to know each other, do you hear me"?, she said, "this isn't over" and walked out the door.

Derek walked out into the hall and said, "oh yes it is" as he headed back toward the round table room and toward both of his baby girls. When he stepped back through the door Penelope said, "is everything okay hotstuff"?, he said, "yeah goddess, everythings fine, she just wanted me to know that Hanks doctors appointment went good that's all" causing her to smile.

Hotch said, "Morgan, why don't you take Penelope and Charlotte home and spend some time with your daughter", Penelope said, "but what about work"?, Hotch said, "you already know the protocols and everything concerning the computers so take the day off and spend some time with Derek".

Penelope said, "what about it hotstuff, wanna spend some time with your daughter today"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I'd like to spend some time with both of my baby girls". He picked up Charlottes bag and said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched Derek, Penelope and Charlotte walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

One Starry Night-Ch 5

Derek followed Penelope and Charlotte to their house, when he pulled up beside them in the driveway he got out and said, "wow sweetness, this place is beautiful". Penelope smiled as she got the now sleeping Charlotte out of her seat and they started through the house, she said, "I saw it on line and knew instantly this was where we were meant to be".

Derek nodded his head in agreement as he took the baby from her while she opened the door, as they stepped inside he inwardly grinned as he saw a place that screamed Penelope Garcia. Penelope motioned for him to follow her up the stairs, he carried Charlotte into her room and laid her in her bed.

He stood there with Penelope smiling down at their daughter, she was so beautiful and he was beaming with pride, Penelope said, "why don't we head downstairs, I can get us something to drink and then we can talk". Derek said, "sounds good sweetness, sounds good" as they turned around and headed out of Charlottes room.

Derek sat down on couch as Penelope went into the kitchen and brought back a bottle of wine and two glasses and sat them on the table. Derek poured them both some wine as she sat down beside him, after she got comfortable she took a deep breath as she readied to speak.

She looked at Derek and said, "do you remember how everybody thought my request for a job transfer came up fast"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do". She said, "that's because it was, I had no intention of leaving you guys, leaving my family'.

Derek said, "what happened"?, she said, "it was while you guys were on your last case before I left, I was sitting at my desk waiting on some results from my babies when it happened". Derek listened as she said, "I was approached by one of the heads of the FBI Marvin Sparks".

Derek said, "what did he want"?, she said, "he talked to me about the Hernandez sindicate and told me that they needed my computer skills to help bring them down". She then said, "they told me that I wouldn't be gone long and that I couldn't tell anybody what was going on".

Penelope took a sip of wine and said, "I wanted to tell you I really did but Marvin said that it would put you all in danger". Derek said, "but how did your paperwork get through so fast"?, she said, "Marvin already had it put through before he came to get my help, I literally knew about it less than 24 hours when you all got home from the case".

Derek looked at her and said, "it broke my heart when you left me, left us", Penelope said, "I didn't want to go, you have to know that". He intertwined their fingers and said, "I do now", she said, "and about Charlotte, I wanted to tell you, as a matter of fact the night I found out I was pregnant with her I tried to call you".

He said, "I never got any calls", she said, "I know, Savannah answered", Derek said, "what did she say to you"?, Penelope said, "what didn't she say to me". He said, "you have to know that if I'd known you were pregnant I would have been there with you".

She smiled and said, "I know that", he then listened as she told him everything Savannah had said to her during their conversation that night. When she was finished Derek said, "I missed so many of Charlottes firsts and that breaks my heart".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I know and for that I'm so sorry but I took pictures and movies for you, I know it's not like being there but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "I appreciate that baby girl" and seconds later his lips descended on hers.

She quickly responded by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart gasping for air. Penelope held her hand up and said, "we can't do this" and she got up off the couch and walked over to the fireplace.

Derek followed her and said, "why can't we do this"?, she said, "Savannah, Hank, they're you're family and I won't be that woman, I won't be the reason your family is destroyed Derek". He cupped her face in his hand and said, "Savannah and I are over, we've been legally separated for a while and our divorce will be final any day".

Penelope smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "really", Penelope said, "but why, what happened"?, he looked into her loving eyes and simply said, "she wasn't you" before his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

One Starry Night-Ch 6

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "Derek until your divorce is final we can't", he nodded his head and said, "I know, I know". She winked at him and said, "but when that divorce is final I'm all yours", he smiled at him and said, "and I'll be all yours" causing her to smile as she leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

About an hour later Charlotte woke up from her nap and Derek said, "can I get her"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "sure, go ahead". She sat there grinning as Derek headed up the stairs only to come back a few minutes later with a giggling Charlotte in his arms.

He sat down on the couch beside Penelope and said, "she's good to go I changed her diaper", Penelope said, "thank you hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "I've missed out on so much of her life and I don't want to miss out on anything else baby girl" causing her to grin.

Charlotte squirmed around until Derek put her down and she toddled over to her toys in the floor and started playing, Derek reached over and put his hand on Penelopes leg and said, "I'm so sorry with everything you went through", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'd never see that kind of action before much less killing somebody".

Derek said, "he was going to rape you baby, you didn't have a choice", she looked down at her hands and said, "I didn't know what else to do, I mean he had me on the bed and my panties were gone he was getting ready to rape me when I grabbed his gun and shot him".

Derek touched her cheek and said, "it's a good thing you killed him or I would go hunt him down like the dog he is and kill him myself". Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "I had to get back to Charlotte, Amelia couldn't keep her forever", Derek said, "how long after you left us did you go undercover"?, she said, "well they let me be their analyst during my pregnancy and for the first 3 months of Charlottes life but then they stopped at nothing until I was made a full fledged agent".

Derek listened as Penelope told him how much she had missed him and the others and how she longed to be back with them and her daughter. He squeezed her hand and said, "we wanted you hear to baby, you have no idea how much I missed you and longed to talk to you".

She sighed and said, "that's where you're wrong, their wasn't a day that went by that I didn't want to be with you but you were married to Savannah and had a family so". Derek said, "I was getting ready to break up with Savannah when she told me she was pregnant with Hank".

Penelope said, "I would never ask you to pick me and Charlotte over Hank, never", he smiled and said, "speaking of Hank I better go get him, he's mine for the weekend". Penelope grinned and said, "any chance I can meet him"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "of course, I was planning on going and picking him up and bringing him over here to meet his sister".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds good hotstuff", he looked at Charlotte and said, "baby girl daddy has to go bye bye but I'll be back". The little girl waved and said, "byeeeeee", Derek grinned and said, "I can't believe that she's ours, that she's our little angel".

She grinned and said, "me either hotstuff but everything happens for a reason", he nodded his head and said, "that it does goddess, that it does" as he stood up and walked across the floor and out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

One Starry Night-Ch 7

Savannah was sitting on the couch drinking with her new boy toy when she heard a knock at her front door, she kissed his lips and said, "that's my ex, he's here to get the kid". The man smiled and said, "how about I head on upstairs"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I love the way you think lover" as she claimed his lips with hers.

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "come on Savannahhhh", she watched as her friend headed upstairs, when he had disappeared out of sight she opened the door and said, "come in". Derek stepped inside and said, "where's Hank"?, Hank heard his fathers voice and came running through the house squealing.

Derek picked up the child and kissed his cheek and said, "you ready to spend the weekend with daddy"?, the little boy nodded his head yes and Derek said, "I'll have him back by 6:00 on Sunday evening". She nodded her head and said, "see that you do", Derek shook his head and said, "you're something else you know that"?, she leaned in and ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "that's probably why you screamed my name out when we were making love'.

He shook his head and said, "bye Savannah", as they headed out the door he said, "wave bye bye to momma", Hank waved once and then turned his attention back to his dad. Savannah shut the door and turned the lights off before heading upstairs to spend the night with her new toy.

After getting Hank put into his booster seat Derek said, "hey buddy daddy has somebody that he wants you to meet, okay"?, the little boy kicked his feet and nodded his head yes. Derek shut the door and walked around to the drivers side of the car and climbed in.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the little boy in the back seat, it had been a long time since he had felt this happy and he knew that it had everything to do with his 2 baby girls coming back to town. As they pulled away from the curb Derek turned on Hanks favorite music and it was only a matter of a few seconds before Hank was clapping his hands and jabbering away.

Penelope and Charlotte were sitting in the floor playing when somebody knocked on the door, Penelope said, "mommy will be right baby sweet pea'. Charlotte giggled and then started playing with her dolls again as her mom got up and walked across the room to answer the door.

When she opened the door she saw a smiling Derek and he was holding the little boy she had seen in a picture earlier, she said, "come in, come in". As they walked through the door Derek said, "Hank this is Penelope and baby girl this is Hank Spencer Morgan".

Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you Hank", he giggled and laid his head down on his daddys shoulder, Derek then said, "buddy this is your big sister, this is Charlotte". Hank looked at the little girl and smiled, Charlotte said, "hiiiiiii", Hank laughed and said, "hiiiiiiiii".

Derek put Hank down and Charlotte took his hand and led him over to her toys and Derek and Penelope watched as the brother and sister started playing together. The smiling couple sat down on the couch and watched them, it was like they had known each other forever instead of just meeting.

Penelope said, "he's adorable hotstuff", he said, "he's definitely a blessing baby girl, they both are", she nodded her head in agreement as they sat there wrapped in each others arms watching their kids play.


	8. Chapter 8

One Starry Night-Ch 8

Penelope giggled as Charlotte and Hank started playing with her building blocks, Derek said, "I still can't believe that she's here and she's mine, well ours". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I can't either and I'm so sorry that you weren't with me when she was born", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "me to and when I think about you being alone it breaks my heart".

Penelope said, "I wasn't alone, my friend Amelia was with me", Derek said, "Amelia"?, she said, "yeah she was a friend from work, we hit it off instantly after we met and she helped me". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm glad that you had her to help you", Penelope nodded her head and said, "she was with me and helped me through my pregnancy with Charlotte".

Derek said, "that's good goddess", Penelope said, "and when I went back to work Mia stayed with Charlie", Derek said, "Charlie I love that nickname", Penelope said, "me to, it's just, well it's perfect for her". Derek said, "that it is baby girl", their attention then went back to their playing children.

A few hours later Derek said, "well I better head back to my apartment", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "or you could stay here with me and your daughter tonight". Derek said, "I'd like that", Penelope said, "me to and the nursery is huge here so their is plenty of room", Derek looked at his yawning son and said, "okay baby girl, we'll stay, we'll stay".

Charlotte ran over and climbed up into Penelopes arms and laid her head against her chest, Penelope kissed her daughter on the head and said, "I think somebody is ready for nigh nigh". Derek looked at Hank and said, "I think that they both are", Penelope nodded her head and said, "follow me and we'll put them down for the night".

Derek stood up and married his son while Penelope carried their daughter up the stairs and down the hall toward the nursery, when they stepped into the room Derek said, "wow baby girl this place is both huge and beautiful", Penelope said, "I wanted her to have everything I never had growing up ya know"?, Derek smiled at his son as he laid him down and said, "that I do goddess, that I do".

Penelope kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "night baby girl, mommy loves you Charlie", the little girl babbled for a few seconds and then closed her eyes. Derek and Penelope stood there for a few minutes before turning the night light on and shutting the door half way and then heading toward Penelopes room.

Derek said, "maybe I should sleep in another room", Penelope said, "nonsense, we're both adults hotstuff and we can share a bed", Derek said, "I'd love to spend the night holding you in my arms". She toed off her shoes and climbed onto her bed and said, "me to hotstuff, me to, it's been a long time since I've spent the night wrapped in your arms".

Derek toed off his shoes and smiled as he climbed onto the bed behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "good night goddess, I love you". She glanced over her shoulder and said, "good night handsome, I love you to, I always have and I always will".

Derek sighed happily as he cuddled closer to his baby girl and closed his eyes and it wasn't long before a soft snore was coming from them both as they laid wrapped in each others loving arms, a place that both had longed to be.


	9. Chapter 9

One Starry Night-Ch 9

Penelope woke up the next morning expecting to feel Dereks arms but found herself alone, she raised up on her elbows and looked around and then smiled when she heard Derek singing to Hank and Charlotte. She laid back down and listened as his voice filled the nursery, she laid there thinking how lucky she was to have such an amazing man in her life.

She then got up and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to surprise him with breakfast, a few minutes later the walked into the kitchen and over to where she was standing by the stove. He pushed her hair aside and kissed the sensitive part of her neck, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "where are the kids"?, Derek said, "watching the minions in the living room".

He then turned her around and crashed his lips against hers, she thrust her tongue inside his mouth and their tongues battled for control for several seconds until they pulled apart when they heard their children giggling in the other room. Derek said, "woman you are driving me crazy right now". Penelope ran her finger up his chest and said, "ohhh trust me I know because you're killing me to" and then she claimed his lips with hers.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "I love you, I always have and after you took that job and left me, I, I fell apart and stupidly into the arms of Savannah", Penelope said, "all I ever wanted for you was to be happy". Derek said, "but without you I wasn't happy and just when I was going to break things off with Savannah she breaks the news that she's pregnant with Hank".

Penelope said, "and you didn't want your son to now have you in his life and I understand that hotstuff, I really do and I don't blame you at all", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "just thinking about what you went through is so hard, hard because I could have lost you and our daughter". Penelope said, "all I wanted was to come back home, home to my family and most of all to you".

He smiled and said, "that's all I wanted to and now to find out that after our night of amazing sex we have a daughter it makes me so happy", Penelope said, "when I found out I was pregnant with her all I wanted to do was tell you but then Savannah answered and, well you know the rest". Derek said, "I promise you if I'd known about Charlotte I would have been there".

She put her finger over his lips and said, "I know that sugar", he sighed and said, "soooooo what do you want to do tonight"?, Penelope said, "how about we have dinner together as a family, this way I can meet the new members". Derek said, "everybody will love that idea", Derek said, "my ma is gonna freak out when she finds out about Charlotte".

Penelope said, "speaking of I called your mom this morning and asked her to come over", Derek said, "you did"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did, I want her to meet Charlotte". Derek said, "she's going to be over the moon baby girl, over the moon", Penelope grinned and said, "I'm just so sorry that you and the rest of our family missed out on so many of her firsts".

Derek said, "me to but I won't miss out on any of our next childs firsts', she looked at him and said, "n n next child, you want us to have more children"?, he smiled at her lovingly and said, "I do, I want a house filled with beautiful babies, our beautiful babies". She opened her mouth to speak and then they were pulled from their conversation when somebody knocked on the door.

Penelope said, "that should be Fran" as she made her way across the floor to answer the door, she pulled the door open and smiled as she saw Fran standing there, she hugged the older woman and said, "come in Fran, come in". Fran walked through the door and said, "you have a beautiful home honey", Penelope said, "thanks, we like it".

She looked at Penelope and said, "you and Derek"?, she said, "no, me and Charlotte", Fran said, "Charlotte, who's Charlotte" ?, Penelope said, "I'd like for you to meet her". Fran said, "I'd love to", Penelope said, "Charlotte honey can you come here to mommy"?, Fran looked at Derek and then at the door and smiled when she saw a mini version of Derek running toward her.

Penelope said, "Charlotte Francine Garcia Morgan this is your grandma Fran Morgan", Charlotte laid her head down on Penelopes shoulder and looked at Fran, Penelope said, "this is your daddy's mommy". Derek said, "and she loves you sooooo much", Charlotte smiled and then reached for Fran who instantly took the little girl into her arms.

Penelope stood there smiling as she watched Fran getting to finally bond with her grandaughter


	10. Chapter 10

One Starry Night-Ch 10

Fran smiled and said, "you are so adorable", Charlotte grinned and stood there looking down at her grandma, Penelope said, "you don't know how many times I wanted to call you Fran but with me working undercover it was to dangerous". Fran said, "I understand that honey and at least I know about her now".

Derek said, "momma are you busy right now"?, she said, "no why"?, Derek said, "welllllll today is baby girls first day back at work and we were wondering if you would" and Fran finished his sentence and said, "I'd love to watch my grandbabies". Penelope said, "are you sure because I know I sprung her on you pretty fast".

Fran said, "I'd love to spend the day with both of my beautiful grandbabies, this way I can spoil them rotten", Penelope smiled and said, "I wrote my numbers down on the pad by the door if you need anything". Fran grinned and said, "don't worry we'll be fine", she looked down at Charlotte and said, "won't we princess"?, Charlotte nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Penelope and Derek hugged the kids and Penelope said, "be a good girl for grandma today, okay"?, Charlotte said, "tayyyyyyy" as she ran across the room with Hank. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "don't worry baby girl everything is going to be fine', she said, "I know it's just", Derek said, "you're going to miss her"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I know it's silly".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "your big kind heart is one of the reasons I fell in love with you", she grinned at him and looked over her shoulder one final time at the two playing toddlers before walking out the front door and shutting it behind her. A few minutes later they were stepping off of the elevator and heading toward the rest of their team.

JJ smiled and said, "morning you two", Penelope smiled and said, "morning gumdrops", Reid grinned and said, "soooo how did last night go"?, Derek said, "it was great pretty boy, I got to spend a night with my baby girls and my son". Emily said, "sounds like everybody had a good time"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "we did my raven haired beauty, we did".

Dave said, "I just got a call from your mom", Derek said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "oh no, no, no, she was so excited to get to spend some time with both of her grandbabies". Penelope said, "I know it was a lot to spring on her so fast but Charlotte took up really fast with her", Dave said, "kitten you really made her day and of course you know that she's gonna spoil Charlotte rotten, right"?, Penelope laughed and said, "never had a doubt papa bear, never had a doubt".

Their conversation ended when Hotch said, "team, I need you in the round table room please", everybody nodded their heads yes as they walked up the stairs and headed across to join their boss. When they were all in the room Hotch said, "I just got a call", Dave said, "that doesn't sound good Aaron", he said, "that's because it's not".

Derek said, "what was the call about"?, Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "it's about Jorge Hernandez", Derek said, "Hernandez as in"?, Penelope said, "as in Jose's brother". Reid said, "he's here isn't he, in Virginia"?, Penelope looked nervously at Hotch as he said, "I'm afraid so, he was spotted here in Virginia late last night".

Penelope said, "h h he's here after me, he wants to kill me for what I did to his brother", Derek said, "nobody is going to hurt you baby girl, you're safe with us and we'll do whatever it takes to keep you and Charlotte safe". Penelope said, "what you don't understand is that he'll go after all of you, because he knows that you're the people I love".

Dave said, "that doesn't matter kitten, you're our family and we love you and no matter what we have to do we will keep you and your daughter safe", she shook her head and said, "I can't take the chance that he'll hurt you or worse, I can't lose you, any of you". Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "and what do you think about us, we can't lose you either".

Penelope said, "I" and Hotch said, "we will all stay together and watch each others backs", Reid said, "we'll go get Henry", Emily said, "and we'll get Jack", Dave said, "I'll go with Derek and Penelope to get Charlotte, Hank, Fran and the girls". Hotch said, "okay we'll all meet at the air strip and the sooner we leave the better", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they all raced toward the elevators.


	11. Chapter 11

One Starry Night-Ch 11

When Derek and Penelope got back to his house to grab the kids Derek saw Savannahs car parked in front of the house, Penelope said, "who's car is that hotstuff"?, Derek sighed and said, "Savannahs". Penelope said, "what's she doing here, I thought it was your time to keep Hank"?, he said, "it is" as they climbed out of the truck and headed inside.

As they stepped through the door they heard Savannah say, "I DON'T CARE WHO'S WEEKEND IT IS MY SON IS COMING HOME WITH ME", Derek said, "first lower your voice, secondly you never, ever talk to my mother that way". Savannah said, "ohhh excuse me for talking to the high and mighty Fran Morgan Rossi that way".

Penelope stood behind Derek and Savannah said, "well lookey who it is, it's the slut that got knocked up by my husband", Derek said, "you don't get to talk to her that way, not after what you did". Savannah said, "after what I did, are you kidding me"?, Derek said, "you kept the fact that Penelope was pregnant with my child, MY CHILD".

Savannah said, "I had no intention of you finding out that she was pregnant with your child, not after what I did to trap you into marriage", Derek said, "excuse me, trap me"?, Savannah said, "you don't think that I actually wanted to marry you did you, what I did was what I had to do".

Derek said, "you had to get pregnant, what are you saying"?, Savannah said, "we'll have to continue this later, right now me and my son are going home". Derek said, "you can go but Hank stays with me", she walked over and raised her hand to slap Derek and he grabbed her by the wrist and said, "you can go but my son stays with me".

Savannah said, "we'll see what the judge has to say about that" and she charged toward the door with Derek right behind her, Penelope looked at Fran and said, "can you help me get the kids ready"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "sure honey". As they started up the stairs Fran said, "Dave called me and filled me in on what was happening".

Penelope said, "where are Sarah and Desi"?, she said, "getting their things, Dave was on his way to pick them up", she nodded her head and said, "we've got to hurry we don't have much time" as they disappeared at the end of the hall. Meanwhile outside Derek said, "what do you mean you trapped me into a marriage, how did you do that"?, she said, "are you sure you really want to know"?, he held her in place and said, "TELL ME".

She said, "you were a job and a job only, I was ordered to turn your head and make you fall for me and getting pregnant only made that easier", Derek said, "so you got pregnant on purpose"?, she said, "I did". Derek said, "but who paid you to do that to me"?, she laughed and said, "Jose Hernandez". Derek said, "the man that tried to rape and kill Penelope paid you to trap me"?, Savannah said, "yep".

Savannah smile and said, "Jose was my man and I would do anything to make him happy", Derek said, "and it made him happy for you to sleep with me, get pregnant by me and marry me"?, she said, "it was a means to an end". Derek said, "meaning what"?, she said, "he needed you out of the way and not concentrating on Penelope so bam there I was and you were alllllllllll about me".

He shook his head and said, "I was so stupid", Savannah said, "yes, yes you were", she then turned around and headed toward the car and said, "and you can keep the brat he reminds me to much of you anyway". Derek said, "Savannah", she turned around and said, "enjoy what life you have left because they are going to find you and make you all pay for what happened" and then Derek watched as she pulled away from the curb and headed up the street.


	12. Chapter 12

One Starry Night-Ch 12

When Derek walked back into the living room he saw Penelope walking down the stairs, she said, "Derek what's wrong, what did she tell you"?, Derek said, "sh s she was helping them keep you away from me". Penelope said, "Savannah but how did she even know"?, Derek aid, "she was with Jose and it was her job".

Penelope put her hand on Dereks and said, "her job"?, Derek said, "it was her job to get me to fall for her and get pregnant, trapping me in a relationship with her and keeping me away from you and Charlotte". Derek looked up at her and said, "she also said that they were coming after you, after all of us and that the wouldn't stop until they got us all".

Penelope said, "what about Hank"?, Derek said, "she told me to keep the brat, she said that he reminded her to much of me", Penelope said, "ohhhhh honey I'm so sorry". Derek said, "don't be, I'm not", he then said, "are you almost ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I have me and Charlotte packed and ready and your mom is getting some things together for Hank".

Derek said, "what about the girls"?, Penelope said, "Dave went to pick them up, they're going to meet us at the airstrip", he nodded his head yes and then started carrying the bags out to the car. A few minutes later Derek, Penelope, Charlotte, Hank and Fran were packed and heading toward the airstrip to join the others.

As Penelope stepped onto the jet she smiled as she saw Emily holding her daughter Samantha Grace, Penelope said, "she's gorgeous", Emily said, "PG this is Sophia Grace". Penelope turned around and said, "and this must be Michael"?, JJ grinned and said, "yes it is", Penelope said, "it seems like I've missed so much in the past 3 years", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Fran looked around and said, "where are Dave and the girls"?, Dave said, "here we are Bella" as the three of them walked over and sat down and got buckled in. Derek smiled and said, "I'll let the pilot know we're all here" as he stepped into the cockpit only to come back about a minute later and sit down beside his baby girl.

Hank and Charlotte were strapped in beside Henry, Jack, Michael and Sophie and Penelope said, "I'm glad we're all together I just hate that it's all because of me". Hotch said, "you didn't do anything wrong Garcia", Penelope said, "if I hadn't killed him then none of us would be in this trouble right now".

Derek said, if you weren't here with us right now that would mean that he succeeded in killing you and that is something that we would all do anything and everything to stop". Penelope laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "every day it's implied baby girl".

As the jet made its way down the runway Penelope looked around at her family and knew that they would do anything it took to keep each other safe, she sighed happily and then looked over at her laughing daughter. Derek said, "together we can do anything goddess", she looked up at him and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you, any of you".

Dave said, "well it's a good thing that we don't plan on going anywhere then", Penelope said, "thank you all, thank you all so much for everything you're doing for me and Charlotte". Reid said, "you're my sister and Charlotte is my niece and you will be safe no matter what we have to do", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope said, "now that we're out of Virginia what's the plan"?, Dave smiled and said, "I have an idea that I think might work", Derek said, "before you tell us your plan I have something that I need to tell you". Everybody listened as Derek filled them in on everything Savannah had told him during their conversation earlier.

When they were through JJ said, "I want to kill her myself", Emily said, "the line forms behind me Jayje", Penelope said, "I'm afraid that I will be first in line and after what she said about Hank she needs to hurt a lot". Sarah and Desi smiled and Desi said, "it's so good that we're all together again, I've missed this, I've missed us".

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "me to Desi, me to" as they all sat back and listened as Dave filled them in on his plan


	13. Chapter 13

One Starry Night-Ch 13

Meanwhile on his own jet following the Rossi jet Jorge Hernandez sits back in his chair and smiles at Savannah and says, "soon I'll have her where I want her, dead just like my brother". Savannah bites down on her bottom lip and says, "I find all of this power very sexy in you Jorge", he pulls her into his lap and says, "oh you do do you"?, she nods her head and says, "I do".

He says, "well then why don't we move this conversation to the bedroom"?, she stands up and pulls her dress down and says, "yes lets" and then he stands up and starts following her toward the back of the jet. As he walks into the back of the jet he says, "Savannah I can't tell you how long I've wanted you".

She says, "well I'm here now", he smiles and nods his head yes and said, "yes, yes you are" and then she watches as he starts undressing and when he's almost done he says, "your turn". She stands up and says, "as you wish" and then he watches as her dress falls down her body and puddles at her feet on the floor.

Jorge licked his lips and said, "I can't wait to feel your legs wrapped around my waist, your nails digging into my back and your moans as I slide in and out of you as I make you mine". Savannah grinned as she walked closer to him and said, "make me yours Jorge, make me yours" and they then back up toward the bed and when she feels her legs against the bed she falls back pulling him with her.

On the Rossi jet Penelope was sitting deep in thought, she was thinking about the day she killed Jose, she was so deep in thought that when Derek touched her arm she jumped. He said, "easy baby it's just me me", she said, "sorry hotstuff I was just thinking", he said, "what were you thinking about"?, she said ,"one of the worst days in my life, I was thinking about the day that Jose tried to rape me and I had no choice but to kill him".

Derek said, "it was kill or be killed baby girl, you had no choice", she said, "I took another life Derek, I killed somebody", he said, "listen to me sweetness, he was going to rape and then kill you". She said, "I know but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, he was an animal and he didn't deserve to live after what he tried to do to you", she sighed and laid her head down on his chest and sighed as they watched their children playing on the floor of the jet.

Savannah collapsed on Jorges chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing", she looked up at him and said, "I'll say, that was off the charts amazing". He grinned and said, "my brother was a lucky man to have you on his arm and in his bed", she said, "and I was a lucky woman to have him in my life".

She kissed his lips and said, "but now I have you and their isn't anything I won't do to keep us together", he smiled and said, "you did all you had to do when you put that tracking device on Hanks toy, now I can follow them no matter where they go". She smiled and said, "that was easy, all I had to do was put in that talking bear that he got for Christmas, he loves that thing and he won't go anywhere without it".

Jorge said, "now all we have to do is wait for the jet to land and then we follow them to wherever they go and then I make her pay, I make the woman that ruined my life pay for killing my brother". Savannah said, "I have an idea on how to pass the time", he slid his hands down and cupped her butt and said, "oh you do huh"?, she said, "I do, I want you to just lay back and let me please you".

He put his hands under his head and said, "by all means, please me beautiful, please me" and she set of to do just that as she started riding him hard and fast just like he liked it. Now that she had everything she ever wanted she was going to do everything she had to do to keep the man in her bed and the power he possessed.


	14. Chapter 14

One Starry Night-Ch 14

Derek kissed the top of his baby girls head and said, "baby I can tell that something's wrong, wanna talk about it"?, she looked up at him and said, "I guess this stuff with Jorge is bringing everything back that's all my love". He intertwined fingers with her and said, "maybe you would feel better if you talked about it".

She said, "I don't want the kids to know anything about this", he said, "we could get up and go to the back of the jet if that would make you feel any better about talking". She nodded her head yes and they stood up and headed to the back of the jet, Fran sighed and said, "bless her heart she has been through so much".

Dave kissed her temple and said, "but with Derek and the rest of us by her side she'll be okay", Fran nodded her head and said, "I hope so", Dave said, "she will Bella, she will" as their attention then went back to the people in the room. When they walked into the bedroom Derek shut the door and then turned to face a very scared and nervous Penelope Garcia.

He said, "you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to", she walked over and sat down on the bed and said, "I need to tell you, you need to know what happened". Derek walked over and sat down beside her and took her hand in his, she then took a deep breath and turned to face him, he sat watching her for a few seconds as she readied to speak.

Penelope said, "things were going good or so we all thought", she got up and walked across the floor and said, "I was getting deeper and deeper into the organization, doing more and more". She blew out a deep breath and said, "and then one day Jose wanted to have dinner with me, I tried to get out of it, tried several different things and I was afraid that he was becoming suspicious so I finally agreed".

We got into his limo and that's when things started to go bad, that's when he turned against me", Derek sat there listening to her as she said, "his hand slid up my thigh and he said, "you look so beautiful tonight and was on top of me". Penelope felt her heart racing as she relived the incident, she looked at Derek and said, "I didn't know what to do or say so I finally said, "thank you Jose".

She said, "I I I tried to push his hand away but he was to strong and before I knew it he pushed me down on the seat and was ripping my panties off", Derek stood up and started walking closer to her. Penelope said, "I was fighting him, I was trying to push him off but he was to strong", Derek said, "baby it wasn't your fault, you were trying to protect yourself, you didn't do anything wrong".

Penelope said, "he was forcing my legs apart and that's when I found the gun, we started wrestling over the gun and somehow, don't ask me how I was able to knock the gun out of his hand and pick it up". Derek said, "what happened next baby"?, she said, "it, it, it went off and the car stopped moving and I was trying to move out from under him but I couldn't".

Derek said, "why couldn't you"?, she said, "he was holding on to me but out of nowhere the door flew open and the agents they were there and they pulled him off of me and helped me get out of the car. She looked into Dereks eyes and said, "how did he know so fast"?, Derek said, "he knew who you were from day one".

Penelope said, "so he always knew who I was and why I was there"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes he did sweetness", Penelope said, "so from the start he'd planned on raping and killing me"?, Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "you're here with us and safe now". Penelope said, "but that's just it we're not safe, we're not safe at all and it's my fault".

Derek said, "none of this is your fault", she opened her mouth to argue when somebody knocked on the door, Derek said, "yes", the door opened and Reid said, "I hate to interrupt but the pilot said that it's almost time to land". Derek said, "thanks pretty boy", Reid said, "any time" and then he stepped back out into the hall and closed the door.

Derek held out his hand and she slid hers into his happily, he then said, "no matter what we have to do we will keep you and Charlotte safe", Penelope weakly smiled as walked out of the room and back to the other end of the jet to rejoin the others.


	15. Chapter 15

One Starry Night-Ch 15

When the jet landed the family were ushered off and put into several SUVs, their things were loaded and then they were on their way, Dave had secretly bought a huge family cabin in the mountains of North Carolina. It was a surprise for Fran, she had always wanted a cabin so that they could get away from time to time and enjoy some time alone as a family.

A few minutes later they were all pulling up in front of the cabin and Fran said, "ohhhhh Dave it's amazing", he got out of the SUV and held out his hand to his wife. She slid her hand in his and said, "this place is huge, when did you get it"?, he said, "I bought it yesterday, do you like it Bella"?, she kissed his lips passionately and said, "like it, I love it".

Reid said, "wow Rossi, how many rooms are in this place"?, Dave said, "their are 10 bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms, kitchen, living room, laundry room, dining room, play room filled with games for the kids and a mud room". JJ said, "is that a pool I see out back"?, Dave said, "that was what sold me on this place" as they walked around to the back of the house.

Henry and Jack high fived and said, "yessssssss", Derek picked up Hank and Penelope picked up Charlotte as Dave said, "their is a big pool right here for everybody that can swim and right over here is a kiddie pool for those that can't". Fran said, "it looks like you thought of everything my love".

Dave said, "and it has a hidden room, it's like a panic room", Hotch said, "and I bet everything is stocked"?, Dave said, "and you would be correct my friend". Sarah and Desi said in unison, "we love it", Dave laughed and said, "how about we all get settled in and then we can have some fun in the pool"?, the air was filled with everybody saying, "yessssss" as they headed inside to put their things away.

Dave walked over to Derek and Penelope and said, "I have a room for the 4 of you up in the attic, it is more like an apartment and it has it's own master bathroom and I had 2 extra beds, one for Hank and the other for Charlotte ". Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "thanks papa bear", he winked at her and said, "anything for you kitten, any thing for you" as they headed inside to join the others.

Meanwhile still in the air Savannah collapsed against Jorges chest, he said, "woman I could get use to this", she grinned and said, "good because I only want to please you Jorge". He kissed her lips gently and opened his mouth to say something when somebody knocked on the door, Savannah pulled the cover up around her and Jorge said, "come in".

The door opened and one of his men said, "sir the pilot said that we would be landing in 15 minutes", Jorge smiled and said, "and where are we"?, the man said, "we are in North Carolina sir". Jorge said, "thank you, we'll get dressed and be right out", the man nodded his head and said, "yes sir", when the door closed Jorge kissed her lips passionately and said, "we better get dressed", she nodded her head yes as she climbed out from under the cover and started reaching for her clothes.

A few minutes later they were buckling themselves in to their seats, he reached over and took Savannahs hand and said, "soon we'll have everything we could ever dream of". Jorge sighed happily and said, "soon we'll get revenge for Jose and the woman that killed him will pay, she will pay with her life and then and only then will this be over", Savannah nodded her head yes in agreement just as the jet started making it's descent to land.


	16. Chapter 16

One Starry Night-Ch 16

About half an hour later everybody was either on the pool deck or splashing around in the pool, Derek had his arms wrapped around his baby girl and he was kissing his way down the side of her neck. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "handsome n n now isn't the time for this", he gently bit down and said, "you just taste so good".

Derek said, "what better time to celebrate, we're away from the city, from Savannah and Jorge I can't think of a better time", Penelope kissed his lips passionately and said, "welllll we're surrounded by our family and friends so now isn't a good time". He said, "rain check"?, she winked at him and said, "count on it" and then she splashed water in his face and swam away.

Derek said, "ohhhhh you're gonna get it" and swam out after her, she squealed and said, "I'll be good, I'll be good", he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he whispered, "now we both know that you aren't going to be good don't we"?, she said, "I'm going to plead the fifth on that one my handsome hunk of chocolately goodness" causing him to laugh and shake his head.

Jorge and Savannah were in a SUV surrounded by his goons as they made their way toward the freeway, Savannah said, "how far away are they"?, Jorge said, "only about 15 more minutes and then the fun can begin". He looked up from the case that was in his lap and said, "about 3 miles up their is a cut off take it and then it's about 20 miles", the man nodded his head and said, "got it boss".

At the cabin Fran was in the kitchen working on a snack when she looked over at Hanks teddy bear on the counter, she picked it up and said, "what's this"? and she started pulling at a string. She was getting ready to put the bear down on the counter when a black chip fell out, she said, "hmmmm, maybe this is the chip that makes it talk".

Reid walked into the room and said, "what's that Fran"?, she said, "I was just looking at Hanks bear and I pulled on a string and this fell out", she handed the chip to Reid. He said, "you got this out of the bear"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yeah, what is it Spencer"?, he said, "it's a tracking chip", Reid looked out the window and said, "they're tracking us, they know where we are".

Fran said, "what are we going to do"?, he said, "come with me", they both walked out onto the deck and Reid said, "guys Fran found this inside Hanks bear" as he handed the chip to Hotch. JJ said, "is that"?, he said, "yep a tracking chip, they know where we are", Dave said, "we probably don't have much time, they could be here any time".

Derek said, "so what's the plan"?, Dave said, "we need to get kitten, Fran, Sarah, Desi and the kids into the panic room and then we need to get the weapons and get ready for Jorge and his associates". Penelope said, "h h h how"?, Reid said, "right now we need to get everybody in the panic room and fast", Fran said, "Sarah, you and Desi help me get the kids into the panic room", the girls nodded their heads yes as they gathered the kids together and headed downstairs into the hidden panic room.

Penelope said, "I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you", Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "baby I need to know that you are safe with the others downstairs". She said, "but", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "no buts, please baby"?, she said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", he winked at her and said, "in that case will you Penelope Grace Garcia marry me"?, she said, "a a are you asking me to marry you while we're waiting on a madman to show up and kill us"?, Derek said, "well yeah".

Penelope said, "I love you and I'll do anything I can to make sure we'll be together so yes, yes hotstuff I'll marry you", he kissed her lips and said, "when this is all over I'll put a beautiful ring on that sexy little finger of yours but until this is over get that amazing body of yours downstairs". She saluted him and said, "sir yes sir" and then she kissed his lips one final time before turning around and walking through the house to join the others in the panic room.


	17. Chapter 17

One Starry Night-Ch 17

Derek and the others were situated all over the huge house, they were going to make sure that they would know the second they stepped foot at the house. Derek blew out a deep breath and smiled as he thought about a life with Penelope and their kids, he could see Penelope pregnant again with another child, their child.

Meanwhile in the panic room Penelope was coloring with Hank and Charlotte, Desi was feeding Samantha and Sarah was playing with Henry and Jack while Fran was fixing them a snack. Penelope smiled down at her daughter and said, "when all of this is over mommy and daddy are going to get married, do you like that idea"?, both Hank and Charlotte started clapping their hands and nodding their heads yes.

Penelope said, "I have been in love with your daddy since the first day I met him but things just never worked out, well not until I had you Charlie and now our lives are almost complete". Hank grinned and babbled something and started coloring again, Penelope rubbed the top of the little boys head and smiled.

Outside Jorge, Savannah and their goons were pulling up, Derek sent the others a signal and letting them know that Jorge had arrived, everybody was ready, willing and able as they sat watching from their locations. They knew that they had to wait for the perfect time to make their moves on the unsuspecting people getting ready to pay for what they had done.

Jorge smiled as he followed his goons out of the car, he looked at Savannah and said, "I want you with me, I want you to watching as we get the revenge we soooooo much deserve". Savannah intertwined fingers with him as they made their way toward the huge house, Jorge stopped and said, "I want you and you to go around on the left, you two on the right and me and Savannah will go in the front door", they all nodded their heads yes and then headed off in separate directions.

Inside Derek could see the front door and he sat quietly as Jorge and Savannah walked through the front door, ohhhh how he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze. He then watched as they stepped into the living room, he glanced to the window and saw two more men heading up one side of the house and he figured he had two more going up the other side.

Reid was at the top of the stairs, he could see the living room, stairs and down the hall, he turned around and quickly headed down the hall when he heard someone heading toward the stairs. He went into the first room and hid, waiting for his chance to make the sickkos pay for everything that they had done to his friends, his family.

Hotch was in the dining room and Dave was in the kitchen, he had a good view of the rest of the downstairs, he heard somebody coming through the back door and he backed into the corner and hid. Hotch saw one man walking into the dining room, the man was looking around and Hotch stepped out and wrapped his arms around the mans neck.

He dropped to his knees as Hotch squeezed tighter and tighter, everything was going black and then his body hit the floor, Hotch said, "one down and several more to go" as he headed toward the kitchen to help Dave. Dave got his sights on the man, he turned around and snuck up behind the man and said, "lights out son" and then hit the man on the back of the head and he smiled as the man hit the floor.

Hotch stepped into the kitchen and said, "you get yours"?, he said, "yeah, you get yours"?, Hotch said, "yep, now we need to head upstairs and help Reid", Dave said, "you go up and I'll stay down here and help Morgan". Hotch nodded his head yes and then quietly headed toward the stairs, when he got at the bottom of the stairs he saw a man heading down the hall.

He started up the stairs and was grabbed from behind, he had to think fast so he elbowed the man in the stomach and then turned and popped him in the face causing him to fall on the floor. JJ and Emily were outside, they watched as Savannah and Jorge walked inside and shut the door, they quickly and quietly headed toward the porch, they wanted to get as close as they could and get the jump on Savannah and her friend.

Savannah turned around and said, "this place is huge, I would loveeee a place like this", Jorge said, "honey focus, revenge first and then you can have whatever you want". Savannah smiled as they continued toward the huge room in front of them, JJ and Emily snuck up behind Savannah and Emily grabbed her and said, "FBI freeze Savannah".

Jorge aimed his gun at them and said, "let her go", JJ said, "not going to happen, you drop yours", he laughed and said, "never, not until I get what I want and that's revenge on Penelope". JJ said, "that's not going to happen, not now, not ever so I suggest you drop your gun and raise your hands", Jorge said, "no can do, no can do", seconds later the sound of gunshots filled the room as he aimed his gun at JJ and Emily and shot.


	18. Chapter 18

One Starry Night-Ch 18

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "did you hear that"?, Fran said, "I'm sure they have everything under control', Penelope got up and said, "I've got to go see, I've got to make sure Derek and the others are alright". Sarah and Desi stood up and tried to talk her out of it but she looked at them and said, "please watch Charlotte and Hank" and then she was gone.

Fran watched as Penelope grabbed her gun out of her purse and disappeared out of the room, Sarah and Desi looked at her and Sarah said, "what is she thinking, she'll get herself killed". Fran said, "she's an agent just like they are, she's trained for this but I just wish that a she would have stayed in here with us where it's safe".

Savannah was laying on the ground with blood coming from her chest, Jorge grabbed Emily by the hair and put the gun to her head and said, "see what you did, she what you did Derek"?, Derek said, "I didn't do anything that was all on you". Jorge said, "alright I want everybody to lower theirs weapons or else this one gets it".

Penelope could hear Derek saying, "drop your gun", Jorge said, "you drop yours or she's dead", Penelope got into a better position and could see that Jorge had Emily by the hair with a gun to her head. Hotch glanced up and saw Penelope and knew what she was doing, Derek, Hotch and Dave watched as Penelope started moving into position to get a shot in on Jorge.

Reid had also heard the gunshots and he had made his way to the bottom of the stairs, Penelope saw him and motioned for him to go left and that she'd go right, he nodded his head and started heading left. When Penelope got into position the and she had the perfect shot, she nodded at Reid and he nodded back letting her know that if she could take the shot to take it.

Derek took a deep breath as he watched Penelope take aim at Jorge, Jorge laughed and said, "this one is going to die in that tramps place", Derek said, "nobody has to die". Jorge said, "if you want me to let this one go get me Penelope NOW", Derek said, "you are not getting Penelope, do you hear me"?, Jorge pulled Emilys hair harder and said, "you have until I get to 5 or this one dies".

Hotch looked at Penelope and shook his head, Penelope stood stock still as she tired to line up the shot, Jorge said, "1", Penelope felt her heart racing, could she do this, could she shoot Jorge and not hit Emily"?, Jorge said, "2", Derek said, "come on you don't want to do this". Jorge said, "ohhh I really do 3", Derek felt his heart racing as he watched the woman he loved taking aim on the sick freak that had their friend by the hair.

Jorge said, "come on Penelopeeeeeeee, don't let me down 4", Penelope nodded her head and Jorge said, "get ready to die Emily 5" and the air filled with the sound of gunshots as Penelope fired. Jorge moaned in pain as his body fell to the floor, Derek ran over to Penelope and pulled her into his arms and said, "what were you thinking, you could have been killed".

Penelope said, "sometimes you forget that I'm an agent to", Derek said, "and sometimes you forget that you are engaged to marry me and that we have 2 beautiful babies to take care of". She pulled away and said, "I had to do it Derek, don't you understand, it had to be me", Jorge said, "awwwww how sweet the slut that killed my brother shot me".

Derek said, "what are you running your mouth about you shot Savannah", JJ had been working on Savannah but after a few minutes of CPR she looked up and shook her head and said, "she's gone". Derek said, "that's murder Jorge", he laughed and said, "I'll never serve a day Derek" as Hotch and Dave picked him up off the floor.

Dave said, "you have the right to remain silent so if I were you I'd shut up", Jorge laughed and said, "no can do old man, when I get to the station I'm going to talk to anybody that will listen". Reid said, "well right now you're here where nobody wants to hear you voice so shut up", JJ clapped her hands and said, "my hero" before kissing his lips passionately and holding Hank by the hand. Fran ran over and hugged Dave and said, "is everybody alright"?, Dave said, "we're all alright Bella".

Hotch kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "are you alright Em"?, she said, "I have a little headache but other than that I'm good", she sighed happily and laid her head down on his shoulder. Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", they were pulled from their conversation by the sound of sirens pulling up outside in front of the house.

Reid and JJ looked at the others and JJ said, "we'll go make sure they find everybody", Derek smiled and nodded his head as he watched his friends walk out of the room. Fran said, "since this is a crime scene we can't stay here, right"?, Dave said, "right Bella buttttttt we can go to the Mariott Hotel in town for a few days before we head home".

Penelope said, "sounds good papa bear, sounds good" as everybody headed upstairs to grab their bags, a few minutes later everybody was all smiles as they climbed into the SUVs and headed back to town.


	19. Chapter 19

One Starry Night-Ch 19

Once everybody got to the hotel and got settled into their rooms Dave said, "how about we all go out for dinner and then maybe have some fun"?, the family all grinned and nodded their heads yes in agreement. The air was filled with the kids all saying, "yayyyyyyy" as they headed out of the hotel and headed toward their SUV's.

Dave said, "we need to take the family somewhere that is kid friendly", Reid said, "what about Chucky Cheese, their is one about 3 miles up on route 321", Dave said, "what about it guys does that sound good"?, everybody said, "yeahhhhh". Dave laughed and said, "alright then Chucky Cheese it is" as everybody loaded up into their cars and headed up the street.

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you baby girl and I am so glad that you are alright because I don't know what I would have done without you". Penelope sighed and said, "I love you to hotstuff and I'm here in your arms where I belong", he winked at her and then leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to her lips.

A few minutes later as they walked into the restaurant Dave grinned and said, "we need a huge room if you have one available", the waitress said, "you're in luck we have our big room free in the back". Dave said, "I need that please", the woman grinned at him and said, "sure thing, now if you will all follow me" and the family fell in line behind the waitess as they headed through the room.

The kids were so excited about playing on the games, especially Charlotte, Penelope laughed as she watched Hank and Charlotte as they played in the huge pit filled with sponge balls. Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "they are so cute", Penelope said, "of course they are they are your kids", he kissed her lips and said, "I can see a lot of you in our daughter, she has your nose, lips and definitely your sassiness" causing Penelope to grin.

Fran and Dave were sitting at tables and watching as the families were all over the room playing games, Reid and Hotch were with Henry and Jack shooting ball and JJ and Emily were with Samantha and Michael playing on the whack a mole. The room was filled with kids and adults laughing, Fran said, "we needed a night like this after everything we've been through, especially Penelope".

Dave said, "she's been through a lot and now that everything is over she can focus on her life with us, her family", Fran said, "and we can start planning that wedding that we thought would never happen". Dave nodded his head in agreement and said, "I wonder how they would feel about hurrying up that wedding", Fran said, "hurrying it up to when"?, Dave said, "ohhhhhh tonight".

Fran laughed and said, "what do you have in mind Mr. Rossi"?, he winked at her and kissed her lips and said, "first let's ask the newly engaged couple what they think about the idea before I see what I can do about pulling a few strings to make a dream wedding come true". Hotch was getting ready to shoot his basketball when his cell rang.

He pulled it from his belt and said, "go ahead and play, I have to take this", Reid nodded his head and said, "go ahead, I'll watch them", Hotchf smiled as he turned around and walked across the room. He hit talk and said, "Hotchner", on the other end he heard, "agent Hotchner this is Daniel Thornton I'm the sheriff of Marbleton".

Hotch said, "yes sheriff, what can I do for you"?, he said, "I wanted to let you know that Jorge Hernandez tried to escape and got hold of a deputies gun and got killed in the cross fire". Hotch said, "when did this happen"?, Daniel said, "about an hour ago, we wanted to keep you in the loop", Hotch smiled and said, "thank you, we appreciate it".

After the call ended he walked over to rejoin the others that were now standing around Dave and Fran, Dave smiled and said, "since you and kitten are engaged what would you think about hurrying this wedding along"?, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "moving it to when exactly"?, Dave said, "ohhhh tonight", Penelope looked at Derek and then they both looked at Dave and said, "TONIGHT".

Dave laughed and said, "yes tonight, right now we can eat and have fun as a family and then split up and get the arrangements made and by tonight you two could finally be married". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "what about it goddess, wanna marry me, today"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I do, I do" as she threw her arms around him.

Derek said, "ohhhh but we don't have the rings", Fran said, "ohhhh but you do", she reached into her purse and pulled out a box and handed it to her son, he said, "what's this momma"?, she said, "these my handsome son are your father and my wedding bands". Derek said, "ohhhh I can't take these", she said, "you sure can and you can take this to".

Derek held out his hand and said, "ma this is grandmas engagement ring", Fran said, "it is and she would want your bride to be to wear it", Derek smiled and said, "are you sure"?, Fran said, "positive". Derek blew out a deep breath and dropped to one knee, Penelope grinned as he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, she said, "yes, yes, yessssss".

As he slid the engagement ring onto her finger everybody clapped their hands and shouted their congratulations, when they pulled apart Dave said, "alright first we eat and then we get started planning a dream wedding in a few hours". Everybody was all smiles as they headed back toward their tables to enjoy their meal as a family before spreading out all over the town to get everything ready for the wedding of Derek and Penelope.


	20. Chapter 20

One Starry Night-Ch 20

A few hours later Penelope is sitting in a chair as she watched her daughter and son playing, JJ said, "you look amazing Garcie", Penelope turned around and looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Jayje, you and Em are miracle workers". Emily laughed and said, "it's all you PG all we did was help with your hair and make up".

Penelope sighed and said, "this dress, it's breath taking", JJ said, "I agree and you look like a princess in it", Emily said, "after everything you and Morgan have been through it's about time that you get some happiness". Fran walked into the room and said, "ohhhh Penelope you look gorgeous, simply gorgeous".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Fran but it was the girls doing", Emily said, "don't listen to her Fran all we did was help with her hair and make up the rest is alllllll her". Fran said, "that dress looks amazing on you", JJ said, "she saw it in the store and instantly knew that it was the dress for her", Penelope said, "it was like I was pulled to that dress".

JJ said, "and she looks so beautiful in it", Penelope said, "do you think Derek will like it"?, Emily said, "PG you could be dressed in a towel and he'd like it" causing everybody to laugh. Penelope said, "I can't believe that our lives are finally coming together", Fran said, "you and my son deserve this happiness", JJ said, "it should have happened years ago but thanks to Savannah it didn't".

Penelope said, "I don't even want to thank of her anymore, right now I want to focus on me, Derek, our kids and our lives together", JJ said, "speaking of your married life it's almost time". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "is this really happening, am I really getting to marry the man of my dreams"?, Fran said, "you are and my son is finally marrying the only woman he's truly ever loved".

Thie girls were all laughing and talking when they heard a knock at the door, Fran said, "that's probably Dave" as she made her way over to the door, she opened it and said, "come in my love, come in". Dave said, "who's ready to get married"?, Penelope said, "me papa bear", Dave said, "ohhhhhh kitten just look at you, you look like a princess".

Penelope said, "and I feel like a princess that's getting ready to marry her prince", Fran said, "speaking of getting married we'll see you downstairs", Penelope nodded her head yes. JJ said, "we'll take Charlotte and Hank down and be waiting for you at the door", she blew out a deep breath and said, "we'll be right behind you girlies" as she watched them head out of the room.

Dave said, "are you ready to do this"?, she said, "I am, I am", Dave grinned and said, "we're all so happy for you and Morgan, it's about time you two finally get together", Penelope said, "I agree, I agree". Dave held out his arm and said, "are you ready to get this show on the road"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "lead the way papa bear, lead the way".

Derek stood watching as Emily and the JJ made their way up the aisle, everybody smiled as Charlotte walked toward her daddy dropping rose petals, when she got to the front she stood in front of JJ. Hank then made his way up the aisle carrying a pillow that carried both of the wedding bands on it, when he made it to the front to join the others he stood in front of his uncle Reid.

As the music changed Derek felt his heart racing because he knew that it was time for him to see his baby girl, seconds later there she was in a beautiful white dress, a dress that hugged her body perfectly. Derek smiled as he watched her getting closer and closer to him and when she finally made it to him he took a deep breath and when Dave put her hand in his he knew that this was real and that she was finally going to be his.

They turned to the minister who smiled at the obviously nervous couple and started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved" and then everybodys attention turned to the bride and groom as the ceremony continued.


	21. Chapter 21

One Starry Night-Ch 21

After a short prayer the minister said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave stood up and said, "her family and I do sir", before he sat back down beside his wife. The minister then asked for the rings and then everybody smiled as Hank handed the minister the pillow, the minister said, "thank you and Hank said, "gue become" and then he ran over and wrapped his little arms around Reids legs.

The minister then said, "Derek I need you to put this ring on Penelopes finger and then repeat after me", Derek took the ring and then listened to the minister as he said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedding wife". Derek felt his heart racing as he said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife".

Derek smiled as the minister said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", the minister said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part". Derek said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part" as he smiled lovingly into his brides eyes.

The minister said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then repeat after me", Penelope took the ring into her finger and slid it onto his finger and took a deep breath as she readied to speak. She listened as the minister said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedding husband", Penelope said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband".

Penelope listened as the miinister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", Penelope said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", the minister then said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part". Penelope said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death parts us", as she gently squeezed Dereks hand.

Everybody listened as the minister said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he smiled at them and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", then he looked at Derek and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek smiled and leaned in and said, "I love you baby girl", Penelope said, "and I love you hotstuff", Derek then kissed her lips gently and they pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping. They then heard, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Michael Morgan" and as the cheers continued Derek pulled his beautiful bride back into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

Penelope leaned over and picked up Charlotte and Derek picked up Hank as they made their way as a family over to the reception tent, as they stepped into the tent they heard, "alright let's hear if for the newlyweds Derek and Penelope Morgannnnnnn" as the sound of hands clapping and cheering once again filled the huge tent.

Fran and Reid took Charlotte and Hank as the DJ said, "it's time for the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife", Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "are you ready for this my beautiful wife"?, she said, "ohhh I am, I am my sexy husband". Penelope smiled as the music to You Are My Lady filled the air.

Penelope laid her head down on Dereks chest as they danced their way across the dance floor as their family and friends watched on


	22. Chapter 22

One Starry Night-Ch 22

As the family made their way toward the reception tent Derek smiled and said, "I love you baby girl", Penelope said, "and I love you handsome, always have and I always will". When they stepped into the tent the DJ said, "alright let's give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", the air was once again filled with the sound of hands clapping.

Fran and Reid took Charlotte and Hank as the DJ announced that it was time for the bride and grooms first dance together, Derek intertwined fingers with his bride as he led her toward the middle of the dance floor. As the music started Penelope grinned and said, "I love this song", the music to You Are My Lady" filled the air, he winked at her and kissed her on the lips and said, "I know and I thought it would be a perfect first dance song because you are my lady".

She giggled and said, "Mr. Morgan when this reception is over you're going to get sooooo lucky", he laughed and said, "I've been lucky ever since the day I met you", she sighed and said, "I love you". He kissed her lips and said, "and I love you baby girl", she laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as they danced their way across the floor.

It wasn't long before the floor was filled with smiling, happy couples, Derek looked down into the eyes of his beautiful bride and started singing, "you are my lady, you're all I need and more". She felt her heart racing and she said, "you're my life", he said, "and you're mine" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

After their dance was over they walked off the floor to the sound of hands clapping, Fran smiled and said, "we would like to thank everybody for being here with us today as we celebrate the wedding of my baby boy and his baby girl". She said, "so, everybody please, eat, drink, dance, just have fun and help us celebrate this joyous occasion".

Everybody then stared filling their plates with the delicious food that Fran and the girls had prepared, a few minutes later everybody was sitting, laughing and talking as the reception continued. As the evening continued Penelope did a group dance with JJ and Emily, she then danced with Hotch, Dave and Reid while Derek danced with his mom, sisters, JJ and Emily before they ended back in each others arms.

It wasn't long before the DJ said, "Derek, Penelope now it's time for the father/daughter, mother/son dance", Derek helped Charlotte onto his feet and held on to her hands. Penelope said, "Hank wanna dance with mommy"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeahhhhhhh" as she picked him up, as the music started everybody watched as the couples made their way across the floor.

JJ and Emily snapped picture after picture as the dance continued, Fran said, "awwww just look at that, isn't that sweet"?, Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "that it is Bella, that it is". When the dance was over Fran said, "alright everybody it's time for the happy couple to cut the cake" and everybody gathered around them.

Derek picked up the knife and Penelope put her hand on his and they pushed down through the cake, they put a piece on a saucer and Derek took some into his fingers and Penelope the rest into hers. Everybody laughed as they then smashed the cake on each others faces, Derek leaned down and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" as they kissed the cake away from each others lips.

Emily snapped pictures as Derek and Penelope wiped the cake off of each others faces, then everybody enjoyed a delicious piece of cake, as the evening was coming to a end Penelope tossed her bouquet and Desi caught it. Derek tossed Penelopes garter and one of Dereks old buddies Luke Alvez caught it, Penelope leaned in to her husband and whispered, "I think we've got another couple on our hands" as they watched Desi and Luke make their way to the dance floor.

Dave laughed and said, "looks like you might be getting a son in law soon", Fran sighed and said, "fine with me, that just means more grandbabies for me to spoil rotten". A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were saying their goodbyes and Penelope hugged Charlotte and said, "don't worry baby, mommy and daddy will see you in the morning, okay"?, she said, "tayyyyyyy" as she wrapped her arms around Reids neck.

Derek said, "Hank, buddy you be good for uncle Reid and aunt JJ", he said, "kay daddy" as he jumped into JJ's arms, JJ said, "go, have fun tonight, don't worry, everything will be okay". Reid said, "we'll be fine, go enjoy your honeymoon night, you two deserve it", Derek said, "thanks guys", he looked around and said, "THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING, WE LOVE YOU".

Everybody then grabbed the birdseed and ran after the happy couple as they headed toward the waiting limo, as the car pulled away from the curb everybody was waving. Charlotte and Hank waved until the limo disappeared out of sight before returning to the party for more cake, Fran sighed happily knowing that her son was finally getting what he deserved, happiness.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content

One Starry Night-Ch 23

The limo pulled up in front of a beautiful hotel, when the door opened Derek got out first and then held out his hand to his new bride, she happily slid her hand in his. They stopped in the lobby long enough to grab their keycard before heading toward the elevator, once they stepped on and the doors closed Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

Penelope deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, as their tongues battled for control the elevator beeped and they reluctantly pulled apart and walked by the people waiting to get on the elevator. They headed down the hall toward their room, when they reached the end of the hall Derek put the card into the door and pushed the door open.

He then picked up his bride and she said, "hotstuff put me down, you're going to hurt yourself", he said, "hush you, I can carry my bride over the threshold if I want, read your rule book". She laughed and said, "okay, okay", he kicked the door shut and gently put her down, she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I love you hotstuff", he said, "and I love you".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "prove it" as they headed through toward the bedroom, once they stepped inside clothes went flying everywhere and soon they were backing up toward the bed. Penelope fell back and held out her hand to Derek, he smiled and put his hand in hers as he then joined her on the king sized bed.

His lips were on hers in seconds, one kiss led to two and so on and so on, Penelope pulled apart breathlessly and said, "make love to me Derek", he said, "your wish is my command". As he climbed between her creamy thighs he said, "it's been to to long", she said, "it has but now we don't have anything or anybody standing between us hotstuff".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "you and our babies are my world", she kissed his palm and said, "I couldn't have said it better", he then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As he lined himself up at her entrance his mouth kept exploring hers, they pulled apart and moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her inch for glorious inch, once he was fully inside her he knew he was finally home.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back as they made mad passionate love, their was so much passion, so much love between them that everything was perfect. The room was beautiful and their was a path of rose petals that led from the front door to the bedroom where they were currently making love.

As Derek slid in and out of her he remembered the first time they made love, it was a beautiful starry night like tonight but something was different and that something was that they were now married and their was nothing, no Savannah, no Kevin, no undercover work, nothing was between them. As they moved as one it didn't take long before they were on the verge of exploding.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and after a few hard thrusts they exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan" before Derek collapsed beside her on the bed.

He pulled her into his arms and said, "now everything is perfect", she sighed and said, "I've never felt this happy, not ever", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "me either baby girl, me either. His hands slid up and down her back and he said, "I still can't believe that we're married, that everything is over, it's finally over".

Penelope looked at him and said, "believe it sugar shack because we are and it is", he smiled and rolled her back over onto her back and said, "well Mrs. Morgan I hope you're ready for more in room entertainment"?, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and said, "the more entertainment the better hotstuff, that is if you're up for it".

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhh I'm up for it, I'm up for it" and he was as him and his bride spent the rest of the night making mad, passionate love as they made up for lost time.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	24. Chapter 24

One Starry Night-Ch 24

Epilogue- 10 Years Later

Dave walked into his house after being away with the team on a case for almost 2 weeks, when the door opened he smiled as he smelled his wifes amazing cooking. As he walked through to the kitchen he said, "I'm home Bella", she smiled and said, "welcome home my love, welcome home" as she ran into his arms and kissed his lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "did you miss me"?, she said, "I did and I have a surprise for you", he said, "yeah I know and dinner smells amazing, what are you making"?, she said, "your favorite of course". He said, "I know that look, what are you up to Mrs. Rossi"?, she said, "who me, now what makes you think that I'm up to something"?, he grinned at her.

Dave said, "well it's because I know you now spill it beautiful wife of mine", she said, "well I have a surprise for you for dessert", he said, "ohhh I like surprises". She grinned and said, "good" as she opened her coat to reveal nothing but the smile on her face", Dave said, "forget dinner Bella, tonight we're only going to have dessert" as he first turned the oven off and then picked his wife up and carried her up the stairs that led toward their bedroom.

Desiree and Luke got married about a year later in a small wedding surrounded by their family and friends, they are now the parents of a little 9 year old girl named Tamika and twin sons Zack and Zane. Sarah met a nice man named Tim at Desi and Lukes wedding and they were married about 6 months later and are now the parents of a 8 year old boy named Anthony and a little 3 year old girl named Jasmine and both couples are happier than they'd ever been in their lives.

At Casa Reid JJ and Spencer walk into their home to the sound of their 3 children, Henry now 15, Michael now 10 and their daughter 5 year old Diana Jacqualine Reid, who was named after her grandma and her aunt, JJ's sister that died when JJ was a little girl. Diana ran straight for her daddy and Reid picked her up and said, "how's my little princess"?, Diana laughed and said, "good daddy, good".

JJ rubbed Michales head and said, "how are you doing buddy"?, he said, "good mom but we missed you guys", JJ said, "and we missed you", Henry said, "welcome home guys and you're just in time". Reid said, "for what"?, Henry handed his father a piece of paper and said, "we did it dad, we did it", Reid opened the envelope and smiled.

JJ said, "what is it Spence"?, Reid said, "it's his diploma, it's official our son is a college graduate", JJ said, "a chip off the old block", Reid said, "congratulatios son, congratulations" as he pulled his son into his arms. JJ said, "Jamieeeeee", their nanny came to the door and said, "yes mam", JJ said, "forget about dinner, we're all going out to celebrate Henrys news", she grinned and said, "have fun", Reid said, "we want you to go to Jamie because you're family to", she grinned and grabbed her things and followed the happy family out for a night of celebrating.

Emily Hotchner opens her door to the sound of her oldest son Jack now 18 chasing his sister Samantha now 11 and their 4 year old brother Adam around the living room. Emily said, "what's going on here"?, Adam said, "freezie tag momma", she picked up the little boy and said, "freezie tag huh, who's it"?, he said, "Jack momma, Jack".

She put the little boy down and joined her husband on the couch as they watched their kids run out into he back yard, Hotch sighed and said, "how about have pizza for dinner"?, she said, "sounds good to me and I'm sure the kids will love that idea". Their nanny Sharla walked into the room and said, "welcome home", Emily said, "thanks".

Sharla said, "what would you like for dinner"?, Hotch said, "how about we all go out tonight and have pizza"?, she said, "sounds like fun", Emily said, "grab your things and we'll grab the kids", she nodded her head as she headed through the house. Hotch walked to the door and said, "who wants pizzaaa"?, he was quickly met with 3 "meeeeeee" and the family all laughed as they headed out to their car.

Derek walked through his front door he said, "baby girlllllll, kids I'm homeeeee", Penelope said, "in the nursery hotstuff", a couple of months after they got married Penelope learned she was carrying their 3rd child. Charlotte was now almost 13 and Hank was almost 12 and they are also the parents of 6 year old Hannah, 3 year old son Chad and 3 month old daughter Mia.

To say the Morgan house was filled to the brim with love was an understatement, Derek then made his way up the stairs and into the nursery, he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck. She said, "welcome home sugar shack", he said, "it's good to be home", she said, "I've missed you", he said, "and I've missed you, I've missed you all".

They turned around and headed out of the nursery and Derek said, "where are the kids"?, she said, "Charlotte and Hank are out with friends and Hannah and Chad are out with your sisters". Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "so that means that it's just us"?, she said, "yeah us and Mia are all that's here".

Derek said, "wellllll since she's asleep how about me and you make up for lost time"?, she winked at him and said, "I love the way you think", Derek picked her up and carried her up the hall toward their bedroom. They undressed each other and spent the next few hours until Mia woke up making mad, passionate love as they made up for lost time.

THE END


End file.
